Untold Secrets
by Annie Ann
Summary: One name alone has multiple definitions in the modern dictionary - Uchiha Sasuke. Alternate Universe. Sasuke x Sakura Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own it.  
Author's Note: It's a bit too cheesy, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Reasons Why I Like****..erm _Hate_ Uchiha Sasuke**

_by Haruno Sakura._

_.._

_#001. He's cocky, enough said._

_#002. Believes the __whole world revolves around him._

_#003. Thinks that every girl has a crush on him... I totally do not. I detest him. But still, he's so dreamy..._

_-insert giggling schoolgirl-_

_#004. Acts li__ke a jerk to everyone. especially me._

_-pouts-  
_

_#005. I simply hate him. Yup._

* * *

Main Entry: con-ceit-ed

Pronounciation: \-ˈsē-təd\

Function: _adjective_

Date: 1526

**1** : having or showing an excessively high opinion of oneself

**2** : Sasuke Uchiha.

— **con·ceit·ed·ly** _adverb_

— **con·ceit·ed·ness** _noun_

* * *

"Sasuke," a girl with absurd violet hair and unnatural blue eyes (colored contacts which make her look _oh so ugly_) purred to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke at Seido High in Tokyo. Sasuke was currently tight against the cough—_schoolslut—_cough.

"Kiss me baby…I need you," Sasuke murmured to the girl's ear. And in less than a minute they were kissing each other senseless, tongues dueling for power.

The whole scene was making me feel horrible like I wanted to rip the whore's body from _my _Sasuke. Disgusted by the scene in front of me, I dashed to my first period class who I had with the Sex god himself, Sasuke Uchiha. He had many words to describe him but I truly think that the word _conceited_ fit him quite well.

I sighed for _millionth_ time in same period. Class was really boring, we had to take notes on the fetal pig parts and what we had to find and examine.

_Why the hell did I take advanced biology again? Oh yeah… my stupid mother forced me. This class is killing me. I hate my fucking life._

As if on cue, the bell rang, much to my relief. _Finally I can breathe._

Inhaling a long deep breath I felt like all my life was restored back to me the minute I stepped out of the god-forsaken room.

I feel like—_no_, not feel—I _know_ for sure that today is my worst day ever. In the cafeteria this morning, a dense cheerleader spilled her orange juice on my favorite shirt and you know what the great thing about it was? I was wearing a godforsaken white shirt! Now the whole damn school can see the big circular orangish-yellow stain right below the breast area, giving sleazy men more of an excuse to stare at my boobs. Oh the joy! Afterwards, during lunch, I had complimentary front row seats to watch the man that I had a crush on (Naruto) kiss his now-recent girlfriend (Hinata-chan). Why oh why? And to make things even more worse, the stupid conceited jerk (Sasuke) is now heading towards my direction with his dark orbs staring directly into my emerald eyes.

I flushed, purely out of embarrassment though, don't get it wrong. I mean, I despise him, which is really close to semi-hatred—it is not yet pure. Wait a minute, I think this is something else I can write on my list about him.. I know what I could write: "The magnificent weirdo continues gawking at me, wanting to say something, but in the end does not. What a shy fella he turned out to be." Opening the flap of my black messenger bag, I look for my list of Sasuke. I cannot seem to find it however in my English folder. I move each and every one one of my notebooks but still I do not see the list.

_Oh shit! Oh damn! Oh "f" my life. If someone saw that paper they would so make fun of me because of my crush on Sasuke. . .wait, since when did I start to like Sasuke_? Shaking my head from my deep thought, I notice that Sasuke is still walking towards my directions, his eyes never leaving my face.

Taking a deep breath, I desperately try to regulate my heart, it was beating uncontrollably, mostly due to the fact that Sasuke was giving me his time of day. Which is very rare.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said casually—_too casually—_and grinning that innocent smile of his.

"Yeah…hi Sasuke…" I stammered while trying to prevent a blush from appearing on my face.

"I notice that a piece of paper with a lot of stuff written on it on the floor. So, me being such an sweet angel, I _volunteered_ to pick up the sheet and looked for a name on the page and I happen to read a little more than needed and—"

"That paper was written by my friend and used my name instead of hers because she doesn't want you to know that she likes you, a lot, so really that paper means nothing to me. Just junk..." I caught him off.

"I was going to say that you dropped your list of school supplies you need but I wonder, who is that friend of yours?" Sasuke looked at me with questioning eyes.

A small blush adored my face.

"…U-uh" I couldn't think of anything to say, damn.

Sasuke smirked.

Wait a minute…

_1_

_2_

_3_…

"So are you telling me that was really the list and that you…"

"I wanted you to confess that you like me. Wow, Sakura you are so gullible," Sasuke finished my sentence.

I pouted. "That is a harsh joke Sasuke."

"There's no kun?" He looked like an innocent kid, eyes glassy with tears and a pout adoring his handsome face.

I could not think clearly with him looking like that.

"Okay…Sasuke…_kun_."

He smirked.

.

.

That bastard!

He knew all along I would say that…

_Bring!_

We both looked around the hallway to see that it was empty besides the two of us here. I was pissed, _beyond _pissed.

"Damn it, I am late all because of your dumbass."

"No worries Sakura-_chan_,"—I blushed—"you're with me so they will excuse you. Now let's go." He wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulders.

Oh that felt so good.

My blush deepened and my face turned a beet red, if that was even possible.

Along the way to class I tripped. Over what though?

_A__bsolutely nothing_.

I am just clumsy and Sasuke got his big laughter for the day.

And that was how Uchiha Sasuke and I fell for each other…

…kidding!

Like that would ever happen, but we became close friends. _Really _close friends, sometimes people misunderstood us as couples. Oh how I wish that would happen in real life!

* * *

_#006: I think I really do like him…_

.

Untold Secrets - end.

**Revised: 18 June, 2011**.


End file.
